Predator Encounter
by Vicious Scorpio
Summary: An injured bad blood yautja, on the run from being hunted down by his own kind, crash landed on Earth for refuge. While he heals, he didn't expect was befriending a human named Claire.
1. chapter 1

chapter 1 - Beserker

Disclaimer

I own nothing.

Beserkers pov

Getting away was all I could think about, I had enough of being with my hunt brothers, i Beserker , never felt attached to them , their and clans way of honor I got sick of, their way stopped being my way. Their continuous complainings of me wanting to do things my own way of hunting. What I didn't understand, why couldn't I hunt by myself, and the hunts going all wrong all cause I did something wrong! My skills as a hunter were absolutely on point, to where i could be moved to an abriter status, but WHY, WHY COULDN'T THEY SEE I DON'T NEED ANY HELP OR BACK UP WHEN THE REST OF MY HUNT BROTHERS SKILLS ARE NO WHERE NEAR MINES??! I WORK ALONE FOR FUCKS SAKES!!!!!! I growled.

For months I been planning my run away, One night I had it, had enough of them, I snapped, packed whatever gear, and enough good supply I needed and stormed off, from a distant I could hear one hunt brother that really grinds my gears calling me a traitor before fully taking off. Not caring about getting marked as a bad blood, but I still kept my honor as a proud hunter.

(In space 4 hours later)

Shots are being fired and have hit the ship and I'm going to crash but where can I hide then it accorded to me seeing a blue water planet on where the Weak humans reside, damn my luck run out like always Fuck! I'm too weak to finish flying there I push the auto ploit on hoping to find somewhere to find and quick...

Sorry chapter was short. It's my first time doing this story thing...but let me know what you guys think about it, if any mistakes please let me know and I'll correct it. If you want me to do more I will write more chapters.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer - I own nothing except Claire!

Here's chapter 2

I do apologize for making chapter 1 so short. I was so nervous, and it was my first time publishing a story, as you all can tell...tehehe!

Before we get started please, allow me to give a shout out thanks, and credit to my best friend helping coming up with names for the characters in this story. Thanks Juliemoor!

Let's get on with the story shall we!! .

Beserker's POV

After escaping the firing from the other Yautja ship. I set my ship on auto pilot, still haven't exactly located a destination yet. Then quickly rushing over to the medical-room where all the healing equipment was kept, got the medical stuff I need to patch up a deep hash on my lower right-side of my abdominal.

"Dammn it last thing I need right now is to be weak, No damn it I ain't gonna let several cuts be the end of me, oh well, can't be helped after leaving my clan, last I remember about the sacred laws was not switching clan to clan, I never made an oath not leaving a clan!" Berserker thought.

What I wonna know is why were the Yautja enforcement were chasing, and shoot at him for no reason!?

He only left the clan.

Never once had he committed a crime that would tarnish his name and honor, that's the last thing he would want. No matter, now that he tooken care of the wounds and headed back to the control room, taking a his seat about to drift to relaxation and fell asleep.

Suddenly a beeping sound abruptly woke him from his short slumber, not that he was a heavy sleeper but a light one since he was so used have being on the habit of keeping his guard up.

He gave a irritated sigh, stretched a little before checking his screen, where a transmission call was coming through. He push the a bottom that accepted the call and a hologram showed 2 figures.

As I look at the hologram it seems if I see my father and my brother

"Father...brother?" Beserker said. His grey eyes widen, then immediately realizing who he was in front of he instantly lower his head, putting right hand to his chest, and bowed respectfully to the two superiors, who he looked up to the most.

"RAISE YOUR HEAD, YOU NO GOOD EXCUSE FOR A BROTHER!" He heard coming from his oldest brother barked angrily at Berserker, with venom in his deep voice.

"Grrr ... Why does he still treat me like an unworthy little brother, I'm not the weakling I used to be. Damn him!" Berserker thought in his head some what pissed off, but didn't react to it since his place. Doing as told by an upper rank than he. Slowly rising his head. Prepare to know why they have contacted him, and why looking so angry at him.

This time his father king of the Yautja race called out in a most angry voice.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, BESERKER I DEMAND AN EXPLANATION NOW!"

Beserker confused on his father and brother's behavior towards him, not understanding why were they both so pissed at him like they wanted to kill something!?

"Father, brother. If your wondering why I left my hunting clan was because, I don't think I should be hunting with low life yautja such as them below my rank." Beserker said calmly and waited for what they would say.

"Pup, don't play dumb with me!" My father roared at me.

"What do you mean, father I've explained why I left?" Beserker said.

"YOU THINK WE'RE FOOLS, THAT'S NOT THE ANSWER WE WANT!?" replied his eldest brother. Who appeared to be more pissed than before.

Finally something in him snapped. Not wants to hear being be little by his brother.

"WHAT, WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU EXCEPT ME TO SAY!?" Beserker yelled.

A huge roar coming from non other than his father "HOW DARE YOU LIE, YOU COLD BLOODED MURDERER!" His father roared angry at his youngest son.

"Fa -."

"DON'T CALL ME FATHER!" burptly interuppted by his father again

"I DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON OR WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME A MURDERER?" Beserker replied still confused on the situation.

"YOU KILLED YOUR HUNT BROTHERS, IS WHAT HAPPENED!" once again his brother butts in.

In shocked, eyes widen at the statement. His hunt brothers dead?

"My clan brothers...dead?"

"But how, why?" I said out loud.

"BESERKER, QUIT THE NONSENSE, AND CONFESS YOUR CRIME, TURN YOURSELF IN IMMEDIATELY. DON'T MAKE THIS WORSE THAN IT HAS TO BE!" His brother announced still pissed.

"W-WHAT..NO!!" Beserker fists began tighting, and slammed his fist down knocking down a few stuff from his holographic desk.

"WHY AM I BEING INCRIMINATED FOR, ISN'T IT OBVIOUS TO YOU BOTH I DIDN'T COMMIT SUCH A HEINOUS CRIME. I WOULD NEVER, YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN ANYTHING!" Beserker's said

Inside he felt his blood began to boil. Un-freaking believable!

"Yes, but we also know how far your impudence is, your for temper as well." His father said. Having his arms crossed.

Now, enough of this talk.


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer - I own nothing except Claire!

Characters intro names so you know who is who.

We all know who Beserker is one of the main characters.

Beserker's Father/The Yautja King : Astéri (Meaning light)

Beserker's oldest Brother: Helios (Meaning Sun).

Credits goes to Juliemoor for helping me with names.

"Now, the time for talk is over!." Astéri said with a stern voice.

"Don't make this harder than it has to be and surrender yourself!." Helios said still a bit irritated at his kid brother's stubbornness.

Beserker, still not comprehending what in the hell is going on, but biggest question is why, or who could've killed his hunt brothers, and why blame it all on him for. As far as he knew, they were alive when he left, none of this made any sense!?

"I did not murder them, you must believe me. Besides, I left when they were still alive, why should I have to pay for a crime, that I didn't commit? Huh, answer me!" Beserker shouted, hoping to get something through to his father and brother.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME BEOFRE? THE TIME FOR TALK IS OVER, IF YOU DON'T COME QUIETLY, I'LL TELL YOU THE WORST, I'LL HAVE TO PUT YOU DOWN MYSELF!" Astéri roared loudly.

Astéri POV

Having just about enough of his son well no longer son anymore cause of the crime Beserker is being counted for along with the shame he's brought upon the family, something Astéri rather not stand for in his family's well known name. Astéri for as much as it hurt him to tell his youngest pup not to call him father anymore felt like he died, but knowing he can't put his feelings out there, and him as king, one needs to show who's strong, and demonstrate his authority. Even towards his own bloodline. What choice does he have? He can't get his son out of this. No he needs to bring him dead or alive! Law is sacred in the Yautja race and must be kept that way. It the way of things.

Helios POV

Why, why did it have to be my brother that is getting arrested , what's the deal with him not admitting to his crime, doesn't he realize he dragged the royal family's name to the mud!? Sure, I can understand him leaving his clan, his skills are remarkably outstanding, and should've been with a much higher ranking clan, but father didnt approved him (being a chief) till he was at least 354 years of age. But murder? I never things could come to this, what the hell made him become a bad blood? Ughhh makes my blood boil that now I- no father, our whole family will have to walk with that shame.

HOW DARE HE, HOW DARE HE!

"HOW DARE YOU!?" I shouted with all my might.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE, YOU TAUNTED OUR FAMILY'S GOOD NAME, AND HONOR!?" I roared more, no longer able to hold on my anger.

"I'M TELLING YOU THE TRUTH, WHY WON'T YOU BELIEVE ME, WHERE'S YOUR DAMN FUCKING PROOF!?" Beserker pleaded again.

PATHITIC! I thought.

"SILENCE, BOTH OF YOU!" Our father screamed.

If you won't come quietly. I'll be forced to used fire arms against you.

Beserker's POV

Without further a do. I immediately ended the transmission with my so called father, and bastard brother! Than ran to the hall, headed to the escape pods to get ejected off the ship that'll no doubt be fired by heavy fires that'll rip the ship apart. Once in the pod, I set the coordinates for a planet called "E-arth?" Or whatever it's called, only planet that I know is air breathable. Finally pushing the (eject bottom) and blasted off the other side of the ship opposite from where the firing were coming from, now the pods gonna head to earth in 4 hours.

(While in the pod)

"Damn...(pants, pants, pants)..that was FUCKING close! Fuck!" I screamed punching the seat handle. Lot of thoughts racing in my head. How could they not believe me, why!?

"Plus that's not all that's bad, I'M MARKED AS A DAMN FUCKING BAD-BLOOD...ARRRRUUUGHHH! I yelled


	4. chapter 4 - escape

Damn!

Damn!

Damn!

Daammnn!!!!

"Why couldn't they just shut up for a minute a let me speak!?"

I'm a b-bad blood in my father, and brother's eyes. Ugggh!!!

Fuckkk! What am I supposed to do now!?

Beserker clenched his hand into a tight bloody fist. Sweat was dripping from his head to his, scared up chest. Making some of his still fresh wounds stung some what. He wasn't in good shape either. Surprised he managed to run at top speed with his injuries.

Now he had bigger problems to worry about.

Back while he was still at the his ship. He didn't have the chance to pack food, weapons (expect for the one he has in him now!) nor, his health goods. Just how fucked was he, FUCKED!

He was just thankful for his weapons that were on his persons, and his favorite of all the wrist blades. Though that still doesnt changed the fact that he's still screwed.

No food.

No water.

No medical goods.

And No extra weapons!

Yeah, absolute bullshit. He said under his breath.

"Only 3 hours left till I get to this water planet."

Mean while all I could do now is try to relax and worry about the rest once I land, for now all I can do is rest, and get my thoughts on place, though I'm so PISSED!...

Beserker shifted a little on his seat, crossing his arms, and closed his eyes...slowly drifting off to sleep.

(On Earth...)

He landed FIANLLY, getting out of that uncomfortable space shuttle.

He flinched a little at the new smells on the earthly , water planet. Not getting so used to it, everything smells so tense...nothing like the air back at his home planet...well if you could call it that way anymore.

He pulled out a dark magenta liquid that will dissolve whatever evidence that's left of the ship so that the humans won't find it. Can't afford to risk being caught but either the humans and their selfish needs of experimenting , also have to be aware that he was still being hunted down by his own people, and from now on he had to keep his guard up from now on. It's a painin the ass!

"Now time to explore this new world." He said with annoyance in this voice.

(1 hour of wondering around the woods)

"Pants...pants ...pants. c-can't keep ...go-o-ing," Beserker said with exhaustion.

Luckily suns already went down, making it easier on him not to get spotted by a human.

"Humans" he said with utter discuss, the very word make him angry. He never liked their species, he despised each, and every single one of them.

He never once liked them, and he NEVER will! His blood kept bloiling even more now than ever, especially since he was currently in their ridiculous planet. He even hoped not to ever have one in his presents, he'd kill one if I'm close range, or even spotted him.

While all these thoughts racing into his head he didn't realize there was an old break down cabin in front on him.

"Fuck, I didn't realize I was still walking while thinking of those pesty, nasty looking humans. But enough time to check it out and see what I find." Berserker thought.

Before proceeding any further on to the rusty cabin. He raised his wirsr up and pushed a bottom, one that can make him camouflage.

After that quietly he went on to the small entrance of the door, just by standing there, using his bio mask, he eyes scan, every corn area. Checking for any hear signature of life form.

Nothing there.

There...

And nothing there, either.

Coast is clear, abandon. The whole damn place looked like it hasn't been used in decades.

!Ughh, smells disgusting too!!

Argh! Needs some cleaning up...

End of chapter 4.

No I ain't ending the story.

Wow writing 2 chapters in one day...got my tired.

Let me know what you think.


	5. chapter 5

Year 1992

(Arhellia Alcocer)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, IT HURTS!" A young woman in her early 20's screamed in agony.

"It's okay, your gonna be alright, Miss. Alcocer. I need you to give another 2 more pushes!" A doctor said. Helping the poor woman deliver her 1st baby.

"1...2...3...push!!" The doctor yelled

The woman with all her might pushed and pushed..

"There you go, keep going, your going a good job sweety!" The doctor said with encouragement for the young mother.

The woman gave another painful push. Soon after the a scream filled the room, a newborn child was finally born.

"Yes, you did it Miss. Alcocer, it's a healthy girl!" The doctor said with much joy and happiness.

Glad to know the whole deliver was a success. Until a sudden Miss. Alcocer gave an ear piercing scream. Not understanding why the new mom was screaming at first then it came to his thoughts.

"Shit, she's been caring twins!?" The doctor panicked.

Immediately he handed the 1st twin to one of the nurses to be clean and weighted, then went to work on helping Miss. Alcocer with her 2nd baby. He was caught off guard with the 2nd baby. He was certain the woman was only caring 1 baby not 2. It even showed on the sonogram. How could the machine not have picked it up?

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa, a...another one!!?" Miss Alcocer screamed once again in pain.

She wasn't expecting twins. It didn't show on her ultrasound images, how, hidden twin? Not that she was complaining except being in alot of labor pains, contractions were a bitch though. Arhellia thought.

"Push, Miss. Alcocer, push!" The doctor instructed her. The woman complain by pushing, and pushing.

"Alright stop pushing, take a breath!" The doctor said.

Arhellia did as told. This is taking a toll on her...it push feels as if though she's fading, how long can she take? This pain is unbearable! She must live ... continual is just a bit longer to see her child well children before she left. Something in her mind told her that she wasn't going to make it out of this. But no matter she thought just got to keep going on until her time Runs Out.

She knows something a doctor doesn't know. She's stricken with cancer since her first stages of her pregnancy she had her options then coming with 2 choices, 1 choosing to abort her pregnancy and find a cure going to chemotherapy or 2 continuing with the pregnancy and died after birth. She refused to end her pregnancy, she just couldn't it wasn't in her all her life she's always wanted to be a mother but it just wasn't fair that she couldn't live long enough to be with them raise them hear them call her mom see them walking it just wasn't fair she thought. Tears filling her eyes.

"There we go, one more push!"

"Get ready, 1...2...3, PUSH!" The doctor yelled.

Aaaaaaaaaaa! Arhellia screamed one last time.

Another baby's cry filled the room. Everyone gasp in relief.

The doctor moved by happiness held the child close to him. Soon all that happy feeling went away when his eyes laid on the 2nd child. The child was another girl, but sadly was dead...a stillborn child in his arms...sadness filled his heart. He looked at the Arhellia who looked at the doctor with tiredness in her eyes. Her skin color was pale.

Arhellia POV.

"Doctor, I don't have long. I please ask you to care for my girls...they're all that's left of m-me...look after them...p-promise m-mm-me?" She said with dying breath, tears rolling down her cheeks. Her final moment has come.

"C-count on me. Arhellia." The doctor said with sorrow in his voice. He felt a knot growing in his throat...like he wanted to break down, but can't allow himself to, as a doctor it wasn't allowed. However he will most certainly take in the only surviving child of Arhellia. His close child hood friend.

"T-thank...y-you, Ulrick...g-good..b-bye...she said with her final breath...then she left. Without knowing that one made it and the other died at birth..along with her.

Ulrick's POV.

I'm sorry, Arhellia. He let out a few tears that couldn't be containedany longer rolled down.

After hanging the stillborn child to one of the nurses that were in the room with me. I quickly checked on the first twin that made it. I felt grateful she made it...though still the feeling of his child good friend passing away before his eyes was still fresh in his mind...saddness was all his heart felt. Why, why did she had to die?

"What went wrong?" He said with sorrow and exhaustion in his voice. His eyes laid on the baby that was bundle up in a light blanket, along with a pink small beanie. He smiled a little. He went to close and picked up the new born child, who was wide eye awake, coowing. Holding her close to his chest in a protective fatherly affection way . Wow. Being a father..even though the child wasn't his, no matter, she's his responsibility now. He'll honor Arhellia's last wishes.

"So, what shall we call you beautiful?" Ulrick said wondering what to name her.

"I think, yeah, how about Claire how does that sound?" He said.

The child in his arms gave him a smile. Ulrick smile kissing her tiny forehead. Seeing the child first smile brought him such grate joy. He laughed a little too.

"Alright, then Claire it is, i promise I'll never let any bad happen to you. Claire." He said.

Well there you go that's it for chapter 5 I hope I didn't make any of you guys cry because I made myself cry LOL but let me know what you think and if I made in a mistake let me know bye.


	6. chapter 6

Arthur's note: heeeya there, sorry if i took longer than I shoudve life for in the way, i had my son's birthday a couple days ago and the whole arrangement and stuff etc had me beat.

I hope to keep up with this story as best I can.

Ulrick Vega age back in 1992, 25. Now 50.

Hair color: brown

Height: 5.9

Occupation: Doctor

Relative: Claire Vega

Ulrick's POV

(Redlands hospital)

He sat on his comfy chair in his office. Just thinking to himself.

.

.

.

25 years past since the tragic death of my closest friend Arhellia, and her daughter (Claire's older twin sister), whom she would NEVER know, for if she did, she would break, and never forgive me. One thing is certain, these passed years of raising Claire, she's become the daughter I've longed to have.

Claire has been a consolement for my pain. Loosing her mother was heart breaking for me, she was an amazing woman. Oh how Claire would have loved her mother. Sadly life had a different plan for her and daughters. I felt awful for not being able to help cure Arhellia's severe illness. Soon after her death, I fell into depression. Having Claire by my side, kept me from closing in.

Being a doctor, and father figure was pretty challenging. During the first couple of years being Claire's adoptive father - "wait no scratch that, what am I saying? I am her father, I've been there's since day 1!"

My colleagues all thought it was weird that I would take in my deceased friend's child as my own they feel like it was unprofessional of me but I didn't care it was a sentimental thing that I felt for the child of not having anyone to be there for her not even her real biological father was there. Her biological father don't even get me started was an ass.

I can't help but feel like he made my friend unhappy during their marriage he was always gone while she stayed at home and waited and waited for him like she told me whenever she and I got to hang out. I feel like I wanted to say something to her husband but it was not my place it was up to her to either stay with him which she did or leave him but she chose to stay in an unhappy marriage. Which I couldn't understand why she would stay with someone like that, deep down I had actual feelings for her but I couldn't tell her I don't want to make things awkward between Arhellia and I instead I just kept my silent and just stayed close to her as best I could until the last of her days.

It didn't surprise me at all when the asshole never showed up to claim his daughter his (only daughter) that survived. It frustrated me that he could have a family and not cherish it, if it were me I would have valued it to the fullest. However I'm happy that Claire is my daughter and not that lousy good-for-nothing excuse for a father.

A big part of me is happy that he didn't claim her who knows what kind of life she would have had beside him, he would have no doubt made her unhappy just like her mother which I have course will not have allowed because Claire is the only thing that's left of her Mother, and I'll make sure to protect her with all my might.

I won't let anything, or anyone hurt my daughter. He thought. While he sat and looked at a small picture in his hand of Arhellia and him as children. A warm smile formed in his middle aged face. Remembering how much adventure they both had at those times.

A soft knock came to his door. He quickly put down photo frame down on his desk where he always keeps it at and sat up straight.

"Yes?" He answered

"Doctor Ulrick, i just wanted to let you know, your daughter is on line 1." A young secretary announced.

"Thank you, Sabina!" He replied back. With happiness in his voice. He loved getting calls from his daughter.

Sabina nodded her head with a small smile, and dismissed herself.

He picked up the phone, pushed a bottom, than answered.

"Hello". He said

"Hi daddy, I was calling because I wanted to let you know, I'm came in town, and wanted to see if you were free for lunch today? Claire said through the phone.

"Yes, I free sweetheart, where at though?" He said. While double

checking his calendar his to make sure he wasn't busy. Which gladly he wasn't at all today, like he normally would be. Inside he was excited he was going to see his daughter after she spent 4 years out of the city because she attended college at a whole different state in Ohio.

"Hmmm, let me see, oooh how about Bakers!?" Claire said with excitement on the other line.

Which caused her father to sorta jump a little. Almost forgetting how hyper clear can get when she's happy.

"Mmm, sounds great to me honey. He replied.

"Yaaaayyyaaahh!" Claire shouted on through the phone. Not realizing she's almost give her father have to death on the other line.

He loved that she was in a happy mood and how she acted so childish reminds him of the small child he held in his arms all those years ago.

"I'll meet you there in 15 minutes. He said.

"Yeah, sounds great faather!" Claire sang sorta on the last word.

"Hahaha, alright see you there sweetheart." He said, before hanging up the phone gently. He got up from his chair grab his coat from the coat hanger and left ready to meet his daughter at the restaurant.

Claire's POV

After ending the call with my father, I put locked my ( whatever phone you have ), and putting in my pants pocket, grabbed my hoodie from my hanger, wallet off the coffee table, and started headed for the door, open it then shut the door behind me, and locked it. Heading for the elevator, since I headed taking the stairs due to an accident I had when I was a kid, and fell. Once in the elevator I pushed the 1st floor button. Doors open and walked out as quickly as possible, fearing the elevator doors might close while I walk out and crush me, damn those horror films I used to watch, maybe it would have been better off if I didn't watch them...sametime I can't help myself but oh well yeah... I made my was out of two double doors to the apartment building opened by a security guard next to it. Who's name is Luis. He's a very nice fellow, always has a smile on his face, like no care in the world.

"Hey there Claire, I see someone's in a hurry to meet somone." He said with a small chuckle. Always have that sense of humor.

"Hi Luis, yeah, I'm gonna go meet up with my pops for lunch." I replied back to him with a warm smile.

"Oh nice, have fun, be safe while walking out there." He said.

"I always am, thanks!" I said back.

Once out of the building I started walking a little fast, fearing i would be late with my father. My speed walking turning to a little bit of jogging. Bakers wasn't that far maybe about 17 minutes by car, but on foot for me it took 10 minutes. If course depending on the speed your going, but I'm a fast running, since I used to be on the running team back in high school.

I could see the bakers sign coming up, and my stomach began to make a small growling sound that I hoped no one else heard it. Yeah I'm a very shy person, but vicious when I had to be. I stopped jogging once I was closer but didn't see my father's car past by yet, or parked in the parking lot...my mind began to panick, fearing i might have made him wait too damn long, feeling bad too.

That's in till a sudden honking can to my left side, my attention turned to the person making that sound. My eyes widened realizing the person in the car was non other than my father. Who was waving at me all happy.

"Claire, meet me inside, let me go ahead and find a parking spot." My father said out through his open window.

I went unside the restaurant and waited for my dad to come inside for us to order.

Once he came in. First thing he did was greet me with his usual warm hugs like he would always do. I hugged him back. I loved him so much, he's all I have in this world. It would kill me if anything took him away from me. My father was very protective of me, my whole life. Yes, especially at my age. I'm 24 going on 25 in a couple of months. November is my birthday.

"Hey, hun, how you been?" I heard him say.

"I'm good, happy to see you pop." I said with a big smile on my face. I missed him so much. It's been 4 years since I last seen him, since i became a college student. Now being a college graduate.

"So, ready to order?" My father said.

"Heck yeah, that's why were here!" I said excitedly.

We ordered our good and drinks. Then sat down to eat.

As we ate, we talked about of what's been going on the past 4 years we haven't seen each other, since i left to college.

"Sooo, besides school, have you met anyone special yet, that I might not know of?" My father said

The question catching me off guard. Making me choke on my drink sorta. I heard my pops busting out laughing his head off. Causing some people in the restaurant to stare at us like a were a bunch of weirdos. I left my face feel warm with embarrassment...

"Whao, kiddo you okay?" My pops asked. Trying to hold on some of his laughs.

Now where did that question come from, was he seriously expecting for me to have a love life out there while I was in college ? Just weird if you ask me.

"No pops, there isn't a special somebody." I said with a flustered face. Still embarrassed .

"Yet!" He said with a low chuckle.

"Yeah, no not happening." I said. Like I need a man to complete me. Smh.

"Aww, hun, I was just playing!" He said.

"Yeah, sure." I said. Not sounding so convinced.

We continued eating quietly after that.


	7. chapter 7

Author: I'm so sorry if i took forever again! Been having a hard time with family, and drama but I promise not to make you wait any longer. I'll update at least every 2 days at most. Anyway , I hope you all enjoy yourselfs with this chapter. If you have an questions, or simply want to talk feel free to send me a message and I'll respond.

Story time...

(Abandoned Warehouse)

Redlands, California.

Beserker's POV

Running low on food, I'll have to go hunting again . Though I have to wait till sundown, can't afford any pesty human discovering me.

"Tch, I absolutely hate them, It makes me sick I that had crush landed here in this forsaken planet!" I growled out loud. Feeling furiously. Still not getting over the fact to be accused of MURDER of my hunt brothers.

One day, I'll found out who, and why. I thought. Ooh how I'll enjoy ripping their spines out from their body and having the skull as my trophy.

"WHOEVER DARED TO FRAME ME WILL PAY DEARLY, WISHING THEY'VE NEVER BEEN BORN!" I said

I didn't dare contact any friends cuz I didn't know if they were going to turn me in to the authorities and have me executed but I'll have to give it a shot someday if I want my answers on who framed me however I have to be careful on who I contact it's worth a try though.

I raise my wrist punching a few buttons and waited for a response sending out a call to one particular person that I know that can help me. I couldn't contact this person before because my wrist control had been damaged and it took me forever until now to fix it well at least have it fixed but it's fixed waited and waited until finally a raspy voice answered.

" state your name and purpose for calling." The voice raspy on the other line sounded. Relieving the stressed that he felt while fixing it earlier, worried his wrist control was completely damaged due to the rough landing. Beserker was so lost in his own train of thoughts that he failed to stay focus on the voice on the other line.

"Hey buddy, if your gonna waste my time and not answer don't call!" The raspy said with an impatient voice.

No wait it's Berserker! I yelled. Worried that the voice would cut off communication.

B-Beserker... WHAT THE HELL , I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!!

I HEARD FROM RUMORS THAT YOUR POPS DESTROYED YOUR SHIP! The raspy voice yelled with joy.

Yes, who else could it be, As for the rest of what happened I'll tell you once you get here and aid me by getting me off this planet!! Beserker growled in irritation in his voice.

Beserker frowned a little at that last sentence remembering what happened 25 years ago.

He was still mad that his family didn't believe him nor gave a damn what he had to say in his defense. All these thoughts racing in his head start to form a migraine that he didn't want to talk about what happened in the past right now. All he thought about was figuring how to get trust worthy allies to help him.

"Which planet are you at!?" The voice on the other line said.

"Earth!!" He said with much detest in his voice.

"W-WHAT ALL THE WAY OTHER THERE, ARE YOU INSANE OR WHAT, IT'LL TAKE 1 MONTH FOR ME TO GET THERE, WHAT IF I GET FOLLOW BY THE OTHER OF YOUR KIND??!" The raspy voice replied with suspense in his voice.

"Please an executioner would have been sent long time ago when I first landed here, my father thinks I perished in the ship. So no, no one will suspect you of anything". He said. Best keeping things that way so he can complete his personal mission. To restore honor to his name.

" well if you say so. Alright I'll be there. I'll bring you the necessary stuff you need since I'm pretty sure that you had to abandon your ship no rush." the raspy voice said still not feeling sure about what his old acquaintances is asking him to do, but nevertheless he felt indebted to him for all those years of young prince helping him when he needed it.

"Thank you." Beserker said feeling much calmer, still not liking the fact that he has to wait one month for his friend to arrive. However he couldn't complain about it, better then nothing. Patience was never his strong suit his father always scolded him for not having that type of patients but now he had to learn it. Then the communication call ended.

He let out a sighed as he looked up at the sky for a little bit before remembering what he had to do before he made a call. Turning on his heels and walking out of the weeahouse and to the night.

Now it's time for him to hunt for food.

Claire's POV

After lunch was over. My dad had to say goodbye, cause he was needed for an emergency back at the hospital (like always) oh well that what happens when your a doctor.

Before leaving the restaurant, I went to go refill my large cup with more (cherry coke), then made my way back home to my small apartment. I'd get there in 15 minutes, I was taking my sweet time walking, it felt nice outside.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my pants pocket. Reaching down pulling it out, unlocking the screen. A smile spread across my face. It was my fiance Paul. I answered.

"Hey babe." I said sweetly.

"My love, how are you?" Paul said.

"I'm good, what's up?" I said.

"I thought of you, and was thinking, if we could go out to the movies tonight to watch that new alien movie. Waddya say?" Paul said.

"Oh my God, are you serious, yes, I wonna go!" I said excitedly, Im a big fan of alien movies. He's so sweet.

"Haha, I knew that'll make you happy, I'm on my way to your place. Paul said.

That last sentence got me a little panicked. Suddenly remembering I wasn't home yet.

"Oh babe, wait, I'm not home yet. I was at bakers with my dad, so I'm on my way back right now. I said while rushing my walk, quickly turning to a power walking.

"Oh okay, don't worry, if that's the case I'll wait for ya, I'm your front door. Paul said.

"Aww, babe, your so sweet. See you there." I said. I love how he isn't those men that are impatient. I love how patient he is. What would I do without him.

"Bye, my babe." I heard Paul said. Before hanging up the phone.

The smile still spread across my face. I felt my both cheeks grow hot no doubt a blush was there.

Happy I'm going to see Paul again.

My home was coming into view and that's when I saw Paul in front of my door waiting. I walked up to him surprising him from behind since he had his back turned to me. Hugging him from behind.

"Hahaha, I see someone missed me." Paul said with a smirk on his face. Then he spun around, and gave me a warm right hug.

"Ready to get going?" I said. Remembering about the movie.

"Yeah, here, my car is park over here, let get going. Paul said escorting me to his car. Once in we made our way to the movies that was 30 minutes away from where I lived. The movie theaters came to view Paul parked his car in the parking lot he got out went to the other side of the car and open my side of the door letting me out. Then we walked to the entrance of the theaters where the ticket were being sold, then bought some popcorn, drinks, and some candy. Paul knows I love to snack while watching movies.

Then made our way to a double door where a man was at, we present our tickets and made our way in finding some good seats to set at. We found the back rows empty and sat at the back row.

Movie starts.

Beserker POV

He saw finishing carving a large cow, he killed. Sneaking into a farm.

Once he got the meat he wanted, he made his way out. Activating his cloaking device not wanting to be spotted. Returning to his so called home.

Once back, he got the meat out from his bag. Then started eating it raw. Meat tastes real good here in earth. Juices of the meat, dropping from mouth to his tusks.

Later he was planning on exploring around the area. Since he had nothing to do but wait for his friend to get over here.

He will wait till night comes.

Claire's POV

Movies ended.

"Paul, my love that was awesome!" I said bugging him around the neck. Bringing him close and kissed him on the lips.

He return it with passion. Wrapping his arms around my waist. We broke away from the kiss.

"Your welcome, I'm glad you loved it." He said.

"Come, I'll drive you back home." He said making our way back to his car.

Once he dropped me off home. He said he was going to be out of town for business with for his job. I felt kinda sad. But had to understand. I gave a last kids. Then got out of his car, and made my way to my apartment.

Paul drive away.

Paul's POV

Okay now that , that's over with.

Grab the phone from my jacket pocket and dialed a number.

Waiting for an answer.

"Hello." A female voice sounded on the other line.

"Hey babe, what are you doing?" Paul said with a Mischief smirk on his face.

Well that's it for chapter 7.

Hoped you all enjoyed.

Bet you weren't expecting what a creep Paul is.


	8. Chapter 8 -

Beserker's POV

Night time, has finally arrive.

He was glad he didn't have to wait any longer, the whole wait thing was getting to him.

Beserker got up from a crouching position, and stood up, stretching out his arms, then letting out a sigh.

"Now time to have a little fun, a little exploring wouldn't kill." He said to himself. Having a smirk growing. Still knowing he had to be careful, not blowing his cover. Then made his way out of his home (warehouse), and started heading for the city.

Claire's POV

She layed down on her couch, having on her mind non other then Paul, while admiring her shining engagement ring. She couldn't wait to be married to the most wonderful guy.

Though there's something that has been bugging her and it's tugging at her, the guilt she felt of not being able to tell her father about her engagement with Paul. Her father doesn't even know Paul is, she's scared that he will not have approved or might be overprotective of her like always heck her first boyfriend he freaked out. But she decided she wasn't going to wait any longer and decided that she was going to introduce Paul to her father to get it over with and whether or not he approved she was still going to get married to him.

" I'll have to call Paul and let him know, it's probably time we stopped hiding our secret engagement. No wait, I'll think I'll go over to Paul's place and give him the surprise news I have." She said. Getting her purse, fixing her hair a little brushing it down instead of having it in a pony tail. Then walked out, and locked her door, and started walking to Paul's place.

Paul's POV

Hugging and making out with the another, he loves this girl. But he was engaged to Claire.

He likes girls giving it up to him. Sure he liked Claire but it's like it's like she's embarrassed to introduce him to her father, he feels like she's embarrassed of him...oh well guess it good to have a second option while not being with her. I chuckle a little. Forgetting he still had company.

"W-whats so funny Paul?" A soft female voice questioned him. Not understanding what was so assuming. She backed a little from him.

"Oh nothing, hun, just relax..jeez can't a guy laugh?" He said dismissing all about Claire. Not letting it ruin his night, hell no.

Then approach the girl again making out, ripping off her shirt.

Third person POV

Once reaching Paul's front door. Claire remembered he given her a spare key to his apartment. She reached down her pocket and unlocked the door, walked in. First thing that caught her eyes was a ...bra , and t-shirt were on the floor...then more clothes spread around but this time belonging to Paul...

Claire's felt her heart pumping fast, and her breathing sorta unsteady...her eyes gone wide.

Next what she didnt hope to ear were a woman's loud moaning...coming from the bedroom, PAUL'S ROOM!?

"Ohh god please no..dont tell me." She whispered to herself. Not wanting to believe what she ears were hearing, only one way to find out...but she was having second thoughts about going in and finding out the truth. No she had to, she must get this doubt over with.

Finally making up her mind she approached the door slowly the door was cracked so she can see the light shining from the crack of the door when she near the door should hear the moans growing louder along with some panting. Not waiting any longer she slammed the door open and what she witnessed she wish that she had just turned around she saw Paul screwing another girl in bed tears running down her cheek her whole body was shaking. Catching the two pair by surprise Paul looked behind him a bit startled on who busted in however the person at the doorway he never expected it was ...Claire his... fiance.

"W-why, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS PAUL!!?" Claire screamed at Paul.

Paul covered himself with the bed sheets got out of bed covering his waist and came closer to Claire.

" clear my love no it's not what you think I can explain everyth-." Paul tried saying but was cut off by a sharp pain across his left cheek, and now a pain at his other cheek...then what he didn't expect was a painful kick to his groin. Claire had kicked him, she actually kicked him?

HEY WHATS THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH, STOP HITTING MY BOYFRIEND! WHO ARE YOU ANYWAYS? The girl said cover herself with the bed sheets.

TAKE ONE GUESS YOU WHORE, I'M HIS FIANCE!" Claire yelled at the girl. With her arms crossed still shaking with anger.

The girls eyes widen a little. Shocked, a gasped escapes her mouth.

"H-his fiance!?" The girl said with shock.

"Ex-fiance." Claire said. She was Paul and the girl, well now she couldn't blame the girl, she probably had no clue. Oh well. Claire didn't care ...not anymore. Then looked down at Paul one last time before storming off.

" serves you right you asshole, I NEVER EVER WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU AGAIN!!" Claire screamed and ranned out crying.

Claire's POV

She ran back home as fast she could still having tears streaming down her cheeks, eyes were puffy and red from all the crying.

All the way while running she thought over and over. Why, how could he have done such a thing...what has she done wrong!? Her thoughts played the scene over like a broken film.

Her home coming into view...she made it to her door finally, grabbed her keys from and unlocked her door, slammed her down open, shutting the door behind her. More and more tears came. She started sliding against the door so she was on the floor crying so hard but she's never cried before. Banging her head against the door. Letting pain try an sooth her...wait what was she doing...no noo.. She got up and decided she was going to try and let a bath calm her nerves down.

Making her way to the shower, turning on the water, then stripping down her clothes, and got in the shower. Cold water running down her body soothe her a little.

After 10 minutes of taking a shower, she grabbed the towel from it's hanging rack, wrapping it around her body, not bothering to dry off her hair. Then walked out of the bathroom, and went to her room to get dressed.

Thamk you all for reading and voting for my stories, your all so kind.

My husband wanted to get involved a little and decided he wanted to put a little of his idea on how Claire would catch Paul red handed. Hahaha.

I feel bad for making Claire sad I'm sorry.

Claire: ooh it's fine. Not (punches author on the shoulder). That's what you get.

Me: ouch Claire! Meanie.

Claire: what was that!? Cracking knuckles.

Me: n-Nothing hehe...

Beserker: I'm

Hardly in this chapter, when's my big scene!

Me: oh it's coming. ;)


	9. chapter 9

Author: Alright the moment you've all been waiting for is now here.

Enjoy!

Beserker POV.

He fianlly made it to the city.

Night was cold. He was on one of the roof top .

He noticed a window was open, curiosity got the best of him, and jumped, landing under the open window, he heard what sounded like cry and things crashing but he ignored it and was about to leave till something whack him across the head but he caught whatever had hit him in his hand. He opened his hand and saw it was a small round shaped object. Its a ring?

First off no one throws something at me and gets away with it without facing the consequences! He thought angrily in his head. He climbed the window ready to teach who ever DARED throw something at HIM a good lesson.

Once he made it in front of the widow. He jumped in. The room was a disaster like a storm was in here.

Who or what caused this...forgetting what he was gonna do at first .

WHAM!

Another object was launched out of no where he was hit again in the head by something else, he gave a low growl... regaining his composure, then turning to the object and scanning it with his bio mask, it was a things humans call...a pan? A damn cooking object hit him in the...head????

He thought all this while his blood beginning to boil more and more at his humiliation.

Hearing another cry, and more things being tossed in different direction by ...a female human...wh- no better yet, what the hell is she doing, has this human lost it!? She's like a yautja pup throwing a temper tantrum. Beserker was greatful that he was in camouflage mode, if not who knows how this crazy female will react to his identity. He'd be done.

Slowly backing away leaving from where he was to the window, carefully not wanting to make it obvious to the human that someone else is here with her unnoticed while she was still crying her frustration out on whatever it was that got her this way.

Bam!!

Being distracted once again by his damn thoughts of all time, he didn't noticed the small object the was behind him that caused him to slip and fall to his ass. Shaking the ground of the place slightly. After this suddenly everything went quite, even the female's crazy out burst from earlier stopped. To his horror, he didn't realize his cloaking device had gotten damaged again after he fell down, not realizing he wasn't in camouflage mode anymore. He stood completely still. Hoping the female human would not think too much of it.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!! The crazy female shrieked in a loud high pitch scream. Suddenly more random objects were tossed and thrown his way hitting him in the head repeatedly.

Finally feeling his blood boil to it's peek, he let out a loud roar that caused the female from stop throwing stuff at him...it was FUCKING ridiculous!

He's had Enough, he ain't gonna take getting hit, especially not by a pathetic mere female human!!!

STOP!!! He roared angrily.

Author: hahaha sorry...hahaha I cant continue typing cause of all the cramps I have in my stomach from all the laughter.

Claire: xD I got him in the head multiple times, STRIIIKKKE!

Beserker: (pulls out double wrist blades.) What the hell is so fucking funny!? I have multiple bumps on my head now! T_T

Author Claire: (look at each other) hahahahahahaha!


	10. Chapter 10

Stop!! Beserker roared. He's had it.

Never in his life was he ever pissed off, well besides the incident that happened 25 years ago,where his father and brother had accused him of murder. Which he didn't do.

Once his roaring ceased . He noticed the female human has finally stopped her ridiculous temper tantrum, and had her hands covering her ears, no doubt from his loud roar that must've ranged through her ear drums. He felt proud of it though.

Tch, serves her right for hitting him with cooking objects and other random shit. He thought to himself.

Claire's POV

What the fuck is that thing, scratch that, question is when, did he got in my apartment!? She thought.

Who - or what the hell are y-you Freak, and what the fuck do you think your doing here in my apartment? She screamed, at it. Judging by his muscular body, it's a he.

Her eyes roamed down to his chest. Damn oh fucking God, he has a good looking figure...wait what the fuck am I thinking? She could feel her whole face blushing, shaking her head slightly. He could be a burglar, or some shit, and what's the deal with the mask?

Moving her hands away from her ears because of his loud roar. Wait a minute roar? Plus she's noticed his skin color is a light gray. What the hell?

W-what are you? She asked with a shaky voice. Trying not to show any fear towards this strange person, if you can even call him that?

Im a Yautja. Beserker said.

Beserker POV

He felt shocked that out of all the yautja, he happen to be the only one out of the royal family that has ever come into conversation with a low life human. Why the hell was he still here, he shouldn't be talking to her, not to mention that but on what he really is.

Unless maybe, he could just kill her, than skin her and leave, so she doesn't go off telling anyone about him. Now remembering why he came in here in the first place to teach her a lesson. He was about to approach her till there was a sudden loud knocking on the door, along with a male voice.

"This is the police, we got a call reporting about loud screams, and other noises!" A police officer said on the other side of the door.

Beserker frozed where he was standing. Damn now what? More humans, this is the last thing he ever wanted to come to. His only hope was this female keeps her trap shut. He turned away from the door, and his attention was back to the female human. Noticing she looked just as worried has he was. The color of her skin looked pale, she was sweating too. Why the hell is she nervous all of a sudden. It's him that should be feeling that way not her.

He then put his hand up putting one finger in front of his mask where his tusks where making the (shh sign). Hoping this human would understand, and cooaperate with him for now.

The human nodded her head slowly indicating to him the she understood. Then she spoke.

Y-yes! Everything is f-ffine don't worry, I just had a rat problem!

She said with a scared voice. That can't be good, can it?

Then the voice from before spoke again.

"Can you open the door, we'd like to ask you some questions, please?" The policeman said with a demanding tone in his voice.

Beserker let out a low frustrated growl enough for the female human to hear. She turned to him and back at the door. She was about to give an answer but beserker did something not even he had time to think about . He went foward to grab the female by her waist , and put her over his shoulder, then makes his way over to the window. As he makes his way to the window before jumping out, he heard one of the officers kicking at the front door, trying to break it down.

He jumped out and started climbing his way down them jumping over to another roof building.

Once at a different building on roof, the female human on his shoulder was screaming out profanities , and demanding he put her down. He gladly did just that, making her land in her ass. She looked up at him pissed with small tears at the corner of her eyes.

"What the hell was that for, and why did you take me from my home for?" She asked in a demanding voice. He growled. Does she have any idea who's she talking to? He wasn't going to take it anymore not from her!!

"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU STUPID HUMAN!" He shouted at her at the top of his lungs. Scaring the female, but he didnt give a fuck. No . Why should he?

He approach her again, but this time knocking her unconscious, so she wouldn't fuss anymore, nor have to hear her pathetic cries.

That's it for chapter 10.


	11. chapter 11

Author: I had a hard time coming up a name for this title. So i finally came up with one. I was going to put kidnapped but..no Oh well. Let's not bore any of you with my talk. Lol.

On with the story!

(After being knocked out)

Claire's POV

My vision was very blurry...i couldn't make out anything quiet clearly...what happen, slowly trying to sit up, then suddenly feeling a painful headache I wished I never felt.

Once my vision cleared up, first thing I noticed was that I wasn't on the roof with that weirdo anymore but now what looked like an abandon workshop, that looked like it's been empty for decades.

How did I get here? I thought.

As if reading my mind.

"My temporary home." Said a familiar male voice coming from the behind me.

I quickly spun around and there he was again, he stood up against the wall, with his both arms crossed.

"So, you fianlly awoken, huh, about time. Cause we have a few matter to discuss about what happen and why your here." He said in a low husky voice.

"Discuss?"

"A-about what exactly?" She asked in a tremble voice. Not liking where this might go.

"Well first 1, I can't let you leave this place, and 2 you are to stay here." He said.

Claire's eyes widened after hearing that. N-No he's insane, who does he think he is!?

She now standing up straight. Feeling pissed off.

"Whoa, lets get something straight here, YOUR NO KNOW NO ONE TO KEEP ME FROM GOING WHERE I WONNA GO!"

She yelled.

This seemed to pissed off beserker, he growl at her. Coming towards here and pushing her down knocking her on her ass. Then went to grab her by the hair gotten into eye level with her.

"Show respect, reason why I can't let you leave from here is because you've seen me, I can't risk anymore humans knowing about me." He growled at her face, hoping she get whatever he said through her thick stubborn head.

"Me, respect you?"

"Fuck you!" She said then spat at his mask. This caused her to get thrown to the other side of the building.

"Ow!" She screamed.

Just what the hell. That stupid asshole, h-he's so strong.. What did he say he was again?

"W-what are y-you again, I forgot?" She asked hoping he would grab her and throw her like a salad again.

"I TOLD YOU, I'M A YAUTJA! He yelled giving a frustrated growl. Before turning around and walk back to the spot where he was standing just a little while ago.

"Y-your not from around here I guess?" She said.

"No shit human". He said irritated.

"Claire, it's Claire!" She said getting sick of him calling her just human. She has a name damn it.

He just stood there not saying anything. Arms crossed.

"Uh hello!?" She said. Isn't he gonna give his name out too?

Or least she thought he would.

"What!?" He said.

"What do you mean what?"

"When someone give you their name, your supposed to give out yours!" She said getting annoyed by his rudeness.

"Beserker". He said.

"Beserker...huh?, well it's nice a nice name. She said trying to sound a little friendly.

"Save it!" He shouted

"Okay, just what the hell is your problem? All I did was give you a compliment!" She yelled now not liking a minute of staying here.

Beserker's POV

Tch, this is just pathetic. What would his family say if they found out that their son/brother brings back a human to his (temporary home). Speaking of which come to think of it when his friend gets here with the supplies, What the hell is he supposed to do with this human, when time comes for him to get off this planet!?

She seen to much, and he knew all to well that this goes against the law. Now he most certainly did break a law. Unlike the one crime he was framed for. His plan was once he is off he will find whoever murdered his hunt brothers, and avenge them, and hope to restore his honor back.

Beserker stuck in his train of thought not realizing the human made her way out.

Once he snapped out of it, he panicked looking in all directions, ever corner. The scanners from his mask picked up a small heat signature from a distant. She snucked off ..while he was distracted...How dare...she...HOW DARE SHE!

(Letting out a loud Roar)

His fists were tightly clenched making a neon green blood. A wide grin appeared on his face, an idea came to his head. "Fine, be that way, cause once I find you, I'm going to make you regret it." He said with a deadly voice. Making a run after her.

Author : (munching)...

Beserker: hey it was getting to the best part, why'd you leave it that way!?

Author: I'm in the middle of my lunch here, can't you see. I'll get back to it once I'm finished. Now shoo, I'm eating a burger.

(Gets back into munching)

Beserker: grrrrr...hand it over!

Author: you better not, or I'll ask one of my readers to hammer you again.

Beserker: dammmnn you! (Turns around and storms off)

Claire: what Mayra really wanted to say was she is stuck. She not very good with description, and need your help for the chapter 12 in how to make me pay for running away.


	12. chapter 12

Claire's lungs felt like they were on fire, never in her whole life has she ran so much. She wanted to stop running but no, she can't stop now. By now he should already had snapped out of his day-dreamimg, and realize she is gone.

She cursed under her breath when she realized they were in the middle of no where. Just where the hell has that bastard tooken her to? There was no city where she was at, nothing except for tre-.

She was cut off by a sudden touch on her skin, it hit her cheek. (Rain drops)

"Ah, Fuck me, can this get any worse!" She yelled at the sky.

"Fuck!"...right away realizing her damn stupid mistake, and covered her mouth right with her hands.

All great Claire, no doubt your temper gets you into trouble. She scowled herself in her mind. She just prayed that creep that kidnapped her from her home didn't hea-.

"Boo..." said a low husky voice she now knew all too well by now, it's Beserker. By the tone in that voice, no doubt there was a smirk on his fucking face.

Claire felt chills down her spine. Something was breathing down behind her. Damn, oh no. H-he found me. Her thoughts screamed.

(On planet of the Yautjas)

A warrior female yautja was approaching double doors that lead to the king's throne room.

There was two guards outside the double doors.

"State, your propose!" One of the male guards addrssed to the female yautja.

"I have an important message for his majesty Astéri." She announced to the guard, without emotion.

The two guards gave eachother a glance, and nodded to one another before opening the door, allowing the female warrior to enter the throne room.

Once inside the throne room, she walked a little ahead, but not close to the king, doing so will result in death. Once she was a the range required, she gave a respectful now to her king. Not daring to rise unless commanded to.

"You may rise." She heard the king's stern deep voice. Then doing as told. She rosed.

"Now, tell me. Why have you come young one?" He asked.

"Your majesty, I've come because I have an important message, from my father chief Zoliu." She said.

"An important, you say, huh?" He said . Seeing the king's frowl.

"Alright, tell me." He asked.

"My father reports that his scanners show a signal of transition call coming from earth, Prince Beserker still lives." She announced. Though hiding in her mind that she felt happy and relieve that her childhood crush was still alive and well. She wanted to see him after so long. However she wouldn't dare go to earth unless she was ordered to, which she hopes she would.

(An angry loud roar came from the king)

Astéri POV

"Summon my son Helios here immediately!" He commanded.

Seeing the female yautja now again, and dismissing herself, then exiting the throne room.

After waiting a good 3 minutes, my eldest son Helios arrive.

"You called father?" He asked.

"Yes, I was brought back some real urgent news." I said feeling my blood boil.

"What is it father?" He asked.

"Beserker, he still lives!" I shouted.

Now seeing Helios eyes widen.

"T-that's impossible, how could he have survived the explosion." He said. Still hard for hard to believe what he heard.

"Beserker is smart, he must have escaped in a space ship pod before the ship was destroyed." I said.

"Where is he now"? He asked.

"Earth" I said.

"Earth?" He said having a (wtf face).

"Now all that matters, is that we find him, get my ship ready." I said.

"I'm coming too, no way I'm letting you go alone father!" I heard my son. "Fine, but don't get in my way." I said to him.

This time I'll make sure he is dead. Astéri thought to himself.


	13. chapter 13

(Back on Earth) 2 hours later.

Beserker's POV

Making his way back to his home. Having the female human's arms, and legs tide up, and thrown over his right shoulder. Grunting at how trouble some she can be. Still haven't figuring out to himself why hasn't he already killed her? Normally when he caught his prey, he'd kill them right away. What's stopping him? Could he be more interested in finding out more about her?

As these thoughts ran to his head, he quickly snapped out of it. Not wanting to do the repeat that mistake like he did earlier, when the female human snucked off without him realizing it. Most certainly he did not want t-.

Wham!

His thoughts were cut off when he walked into something solid. He pulled himself together, then suddenly his ears caught a muffle whimper. He turned and saw the female human laying on her side back facing him, hearing her groan in pain. He went towards her to check if he was alright.

"Owwww, you son of a bitch. What the hell?!" She yelled at cursing at him.

"Watch your tounge, I swear another foul language comes out of your mouth and I will rip your tongue off!" He said angrily. Already feeling fed up with her rather coarse language. Who does she think she is disrespecting him!

"Kiss my ass, what kind of fool walks into a damn tree?" She said challenging him.

"Silence!" He shouted not wanting to let this human get the better of him. He'll show her a little to thing about RESPECT!

He dragged her by the hair causing her to scream even more pain, not caring at all, and pulled her up, making her face be in level with his well mask.

Then scaring the female more by unleashing his wrist blades, and had the top of the shape end close to her throat.

"You will learn not to make me mad!" He yelled.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed.

"N-no please wait, dont kill me, i i-I'm sorry!" She begged.

A smirk spread across his tusks, knowing he hit the spot, he FIANLLY struck fear into her. Making her finally see who dominate.

Setting her over his shoulder again, and countined heading back home. With a whimpering female.

Claire POV

Seriously I don't understand why he is so clumsy? She thought. Her main curiosity was ...his mask. What's he got to hide? Maybe he must have some bad scarings, be hideous as hell, or maybe not able to breathe Earths air? At that moment an idea came to her crazy head. She could find a way to see what's he hiding behind his mask. But how, or when was a good opportunity?

I wonder if he sleeps with it on?

I'll have to find a way for him to lower his guard. She thought. No what if taking off his mask ends her life by pissing him off even more, she can't risk her life over a stupid thing.

Maybe I could try getting to know him, and not trying to escape him. For now of course. If I'm to make him lower his guard around me, I have to get close to him. Damn not liking the idea, but if it was her only chance for her freedom , then so be it. She has to try.

Another thought that scared her other than him being so short tempered, was the thought about her becoming his meal! Then again she doesn't know if he eats humans or not. These thought made her trimble a little. With out her realizing she was, Beserker felt her body trimble with her being on his shoulder.

"Tehe, scared human?" He said. Giving a few chuckles. This made her so mad. She was about to tell him off, but quickly decided against it. She can't afford to blow away a chance at trying to get to know him. Now's her chance to try.

"N-no, I'm j-jus t cold." She said trying to sound brave but damn her trembling. She doesn't want to give him the pleasure of him knowing she's scared, which in all truth she is, but he didnt need to know that.

"Hm, Its not even cold. Don't denie that your scared, besides that's what your wretched kind is known for." He said. Damn him, he didn't have to be so rude? Oh she wanted to punch him, but she can't.

"I'm not afraid." She said with more confidence in her voice this time. She won't just stand here and hear him insult her race in front of her. No she won't stand for it.

"If you say so ". He said sounding like he didn't care. Again.

Serious who does he think he is. She hasn't done anything to him.

"Why?" She said.

"What?" He said.

"Why do you hate humans so much?" She asked. Demanding to know what his problem was.

Grrrrrrrrr.

Was he growling, was it something she said?

"Shut up, I don't need to answer you, just stay silent!" He yelled. Not understanding why but deciding not to piss him off, she let him be.

Third person POV

Sire, well approach the planet Earth in approximately 1 hour. A yautja pilot said.

Good. Astéri said. Sitting, waiting with patients.

Father, I've arrive with what you requested. Helios said. Hiding something behind him.

Show me. Astéri commanded.

In seconds an bound yautja was thrown to the floor a few feet from the yautja king.

"So, you're the one we picked up on signals when having a connection on Earth ...with my ...son." Astéri said.

"Yes, your majesty". The captured yautja said, with his hand lowered knowing too well who he was In front of.

"Reza, I know you and Beserker known each other's as pups. I need to know from you about ...that bad blood, is he really alive?" Astéri said with sound a hursh calling his own son a bad blood. He knew this yautja since he was born, Reza, was his close friend's son. Formal general Rek. Who long passed away, when Reza was still a pup and to the liberty of taking him under his wing. Now he has him In front of him held as an accomplice, aiding a bad blood.

"ANSWER!" The yautja king now becoming impatient.

"Yes, he lives." Reza replied.

Rooooaaarr!

Reza POV

Damn it, now I can't get close to Beserker. Whatever they have In store for him, it can't be good, I feard.

I prey he holds out when we land.

Beserker I'm sorry. He thought sadly to himself. He failed him.

He didn't care if he was arrested. He only thought he was doing the right thing in helping his friend.

When he heard the news of his best friend wanted for murder, he couldn't believe it.

I wish I done something sooner if I had known he was at earth , I could've gotten him out of there with no problem. My main curiosity is how did he survive there for 25 years, and with no damn weapons.

He has to come with a plan when they get to Earth, he has to.


	14. chapter 14 - genius

Author's note: I sincerely apologize for the long unnecessary wait.

My husband had my phone, cause his phone broke and he has to wait to buy a while new one. We share the phone , and I don't write my stories on a laptop or tablet, I use my phone to do that, so I'm so sorry! I don't know How I can I ever make it up to you all!

Beserker's POV

His patients was becoming thin, the more longer he had to wait on this planet was making his blood boil to the core. If anything he'd now wished the escape pod he was on had crashed landed on mars, not this planet where the 1 one species he hates most besides the Xenomorphs, the humans he dispised with all his heart, he hates them. Can't ever find himself befriending not a single one. Not after what happened to his twin brother...Nero.

Nero his older twin. He wanted to be like him, even admired him for how hard he worked to get where he needed to be.

Seeing him trained so hard everyday of his life wanting to impress their father, which he did. Then when he was sent to a mission, he went to go hunt his prey of Xenomorphs, but the humans they spotted him, and took him away. Nero had went alone without any back up. Their father refused to sent assistance to help save him. No one has heard of Nero in ages, he's probably long dead. That's why he couldn't stand the humans anymore.

Its their fault!

Their fault, his twin brother has disappeared . He doesnt even know if he's alive. He'll avenge him some way. Not caring which human took him away, Beserker doesn't care who was responsible for him missing after so many years Humans take like they own everything. Butting in where it's not their damn business. Killing this female wretched human, should satisfy him, for ...now.

Yes, he will do it once he returns to his hideout. She'll suffer good and long before she dies.

He shouldn't have to carry with her for so long. Besides if another of his kind finds out about having a human in his possession, they'll likely take her away, sell her for slavery, or worse for some other yautja's pleasurement. But why put her through all that when he can make things quick and simple and end her, she's seen him already, knows what he is. The rules his and every other clan have are that a human can only be executed is if they spot us, or draw their weapons on them and try killing them. What's not considered honor is if a Yautja killed a human that's not armed. No fun in that.

In this case no one will find out this human he has will die at his hands, he could care less about the clans honor. What about his brother's justice. Bet no ones thought about that! So he'll take it all in his hands.

His thought were once again interuppted when he heard the female's voice.

Let me go! She screamed.

No, now shut up!

Why are you dragging me back to your stupid wearhouse, I want to go back home, please I want to go home! She complained.

I said shut up! Stop complaining your acting like a damn pup!

Pup!? Do i look like a damn animal? She angrily screamed started to wiggle herself out of his iron grip. But turned to no vail, she can't get loose from him.

She has no idea what awaits her when we return to the hideout.

(Back in the yautja spacecraft)

Reza's POV

No, what am I doing? I can't give up on trying to save Beserker. I have to find a way out of here, get to his spaceship, then be gone and land on Earth.

He can't let Astéri capture Beserker, and execute him.

He's got to escape.

A damn guard is bound to come into his cell, with his food, probably knocking out the guard should get him out of here, so he can sneak his way out. He has to be careful not to get caught again. He also get a hold of some weapons from the guard just in case he runs into trouble.

Once he has planned out what he is going to get the hell out of here, now all he has to do is wait for a guard.

37 minutes later.

Reza was getting worried that no guard would show.

He started pacing back and forth, feeling a little impatient.

Suddenly he heard foot steps coming. Sounded like they were getting closer and closer.

A guard taps his cell door.

"I'm coming in." The yautja guard announced before opening the heavy metal door.

The guard walked inside the cell, and handed the tray filled with food to Reza.

"Aye, you know for a traitor I believe you deserved to starve to death." The guard said with coldly, then made a turn on his heel, and was about to head for the door.

Now's my chance, it's now or never. Reza thought his head. Without another minute to spare, dropping the tray of food, and quickly charged at the guard from behind while the damn fool lowered his guard. Putting him in a very tight head lock, the guard was trying so hard to break free of Reza strong hold o him, but Reza was powerful, tighting and tighting his grip on the guard.

"L-let me g- but The guard stop in the his word and snapping bone echoed in the cell. Reza gave no time for the guard to finish what he was going to say, not that he even cared what he had to say.

"Fool, servers you right." Reza said with proudness in his voice.

"Well that take care of that, now time to put my plan into motion."

Before walking out of his imprisonment he turned his head back where the dead guard lays.

"My biomask was stripped from me by the king, so I can't go walking around with a mother ship full of mighty yautja warriors without a mask, otherwise they'll suspected it , and I'll be killed right away without a doubt."

He bent down, and pulling the pipes from the guard's biomask, and pulled it right off, and put it on himself, attaching the pipes to his new biomask. Then turned and ran for it.

Quickly headed for the weapon and armor room is at. Hoping no one stops and asks him questions.

Once he made it right in front of the door where he wanted to be at, he walked in. The room was huge, sorta dimmed, and to his luck, no one was inside. Eyes exploring the entire room full of valuable, and powerful gears. He started pacing all the stuff he would need and also gear and medical equipment for Beserker. They'll both have to be ready for the worse when the time comes. Finishing packing what he needed for 2, he double checked everything ,and was satisfied. Then turned and walked immediately from the room now power walking the escape pod. Passing by a couple of yautjas here and there, and not one seen to suspect him being an escaped prisoner, surprisingly. He mentally thanked The Gods watching over him. Man first his luck was bad then it is good all of a sudden. Beserker that idiot better appreciate this. He sacrificed everything he had before helping Beserker. He didnt felt no regret aiding an old friend.

Reza knew fully well what the consequences were by doing this kind of action. He couldn't live with himself if he had been the one to bring in Beserker and be executed. He knew him far to well, after all he known him since they were small pups.

Pushing all these thoughts aside back of his mind, a glimpse of the transparent windows of other ships, and escape pods caught his attention, and made him refocus back to the task at hand. Approaching the door, that lead to the air crafts , and made his way in. Since this is the mother ship, the whole entire ship is gigantic, so he knew he wouldn't have to steal an escape pod, when he could steal a normal sizes ship that 4 or 6 yautja would be on it.

Now time to get into a ship, and head to Earth. He thought to himself.

Approaching a ship, pressing a button on his wrist control, which caused the ship to activate, then slowly the ramp lowered and got lower, till it touched the metal floor. Wasting no time, he sprint right inside the ship, and closing the door right behind him.

Once inside the ship, he quickly made his way over where the control room was at where hell be piloting the ship. Seated and strapped in securely. The holographic screen popped up, Reza started typing in the coordinates to Earth. The ship detached from the mother ship, and off Reza was finally headed to Earth.

"FIANLLY, never thought I'd get out of there, but glad it all pulled through nicely." Reza said feeling the tension ease off his entire body, and now able to relax a little.


	15. chapter 15

Sorry for the late update, I know, i know I said I would be updating once a week I just been stuck. I know some of you already want to kick my ass.

Anyways not gonna keep you wait any longer here's the new chappy

Claire's POV

Why can't he just let me go? I don't want to be here.

I'm starving too, last I eaten was with dad. Dad he must be so worried..how long was I gone from my home.

What reason is there for him to keep me sticking around for? I don't want to be here...then again cops might still be there.

Guess all that ruckus I made at my apartment was the reason the cops came, they most certainly weren't for because of the alien right?

Claire's mind went back to Paul. Her expression went frown, her blood began to boil. T-th that low life son of a bitch, how could he? Never would she ever imagined her boy- well ex boyfriend would dare cheat of her. What she do to deserve that, any of this. Now she's stuck with feeling angry, and hurt from Paul's betrayal. Then there was this..creature thing. She forgot his name. Whatever his damn name is. She's now stuck with him held captive.

Hopefully someone has realized she's gone missing, and hope there someone out there looking for her.

She couldn't think of any way to escape him. If only there was a way she could get out of this mess. This is insane.

Wait she still ha-. Suddenly she felt her phone go off and vibrating playing a music (Supermassive Black Hole by Muse) xD

Before Claire had anytime to react from her shock, a steal like grip formed around her neck, and being held up.

Berserker had roughly yanked her off his shoulder only now holding her by the neck. His grip still tight not loosening squeezing the life out of her. Claire started desperately gasping for air, trying to let some sort of sign to Berserker that he wasn't letting her breathe, nothing seem to work she tried wiggly herself off his grip but that too failed. Then a sudden idea popped in her head again, knowing full well what might happen after she does it but what choice was left, and she most definitely didn't care at that moment. Quickly rising her tided up legs, using all the strength she had. Kicked him right where the sun dont shine, that alone caused her capturer to immediately drop to the grown and causing Claire to fall on her ass.

Once let down on the ground, Claire tried to break free from the rope, but found it impossible to break free.

Turning her attention back to her capturer. She saw him to his knees bent over hands both to his groin.

Now's my chance to get away. She was about to start brainstorming how to escape till a deep husky voice came to her ears.

"D-don't even try to get away!"

"Try it and you die!" Beserker threaten her.

Claire froze where she was at that treat she knew would happen if she dared tried. Right now all she cared about was staying alive. She prayed he wouldn't kill her for the kick to the nuts. Her thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of his deep husky voice.

What was that device you had making those weird noises?

"I-it's a cellphone". She said with trimble in her voice. Now deffenitly scared what he'll do next to her.

"Cellphone?" He said, respecting her word. "The hell?" He said.

Yeah, it's to make phone calls, and store important contacts, and send texts mes- "Hand it over!" He demanded approaching her. Rudely interrupted her in mid sentence .

W-What no...NO WAY! She shouted. Now feeling all hope of calling for help and escaping crumbling away. Fear is now all she felt. The more she saw him making his way closer to her. She wish she was somewhere else like home being miserable

She tried to make a run for it but he was faster . Caught her by the arm and held a firm grip on her. No doubt a bruise will form there.

"Ow, stop it, it hurts!" She yelled in pain.

He didn't budge. Didn't loosen his hold on her.

"Please, let go!" She cried out.

"Hand it over". He said with a growl.

Not wanting to push his buttons then what she has already.

"Okay, okay!" She gaved in. Not wanting to feel anymore of his wrath.

She was confused on why hasn't he let her go when she just said okay.

There she stood just starting at him with a pained look. "Why aren't you letting me go!?" She said with pain in her voice. Tears started to blur her vision.

"Where is it!?" He said.

"I-it's in my pants pocket. " she said.

Next thing before she knew it, she felt a huge hand being at her rear pocket. She felt her face getting hot, no doubt a blush was there . What in the world's hell does he think he's doing!? She thought.

"Get your freaking hand outta there you!" She screamed feeling embarrassed having a man or alien, humiliating her like that, heck she's not even married, and most of all she's still a virgin for heaven sake! This humiliation has made her seen nothing but red.

Without thinking she raised her knee to his groin.

Auugh! She heard him scream.

"HANDS OFF THE GOODS!" She yelled with all her might.

There another chapter done!

How'd I do?


	16. chapter 16 - The fuck?

Previous chapter.

"HANDS OFF THE GOODS!" Claire screamed with all her might.

New chapter!

How dare he put his hands where no male should be touching, grrr. Besides being pissed with being cheated on, now it was when she was extremely pissed off! Hell she didnt give a damn what would he do to her next. If anyone should be pissed off it's her. So to prove she didnt give a rats ass. She decided to stir the pot a little.

"Okay, listen up you sick son of a bitch. I don't give a damn how scary you are but I'll make one thing straight is , No one, and i mean absolutely no fucking one touches my ass or any other part of my body without my permission got it!" She declared proudly without feeling nor showing any sign of fear. No she wasn't going to stand for it, she never tooken shit from any body, not in high school, not in college, and especially not from someone like him. Never!

(Beserker's POV)

Just what in the world's fuck just happened? He only reached to get a hold of that weird device she called "cellphone" not that he was about to do the unthinkable to someone pathetic as her a weak filthy human. Ugh and her kicks to his groin are now starting to piss him off, not to mention he probably won't be able to seduce a female yautja and sire pups with how many times Claire's already kicked him. First because he was hurting her not relazing his strength was to great for her. Not that it surprised him to know she was fragile.

On top of that to be honest to himself she may appear weak, and pathetic. But her kicks hurt like a bitch! Damn her. How dare she humiliate him like this. Deep down Beserker does secretly admire her bravery, to be able to cause him physical harm. This reminds him of a certain yautja female huntress back at his home planet.

"Aurelia". He said his childhood friends name. Claire's feisty behavior most deffenitly reminds him much of his childhood friend. How he missed Aurelia so much, he'd wished deep down he wasn't stubborn to not have claimed a female, he never really thought of anyone besides Aurelia, no other female could compare to her. She has a beauty no female the others dont, she is strong, feisty, had her curves in all the right places. She would've been a perfect mate and queen. Before all this bullshit his father always pressured him to find a perfect female, get married, and settle down. Now he lost all his opportunities when he had the chance. Now his a wanted fugitive. Hell he didn't give a damn about being king. He just felt like he wanted to be the best hunter there is. Everything he hoped for and dreamed of once is now all gone.

"Aurelia?"...who the hell is that?! Claire voice brought back Beserker from his thoughts. Regaining himself. He stood and sent glares through his biomask to her.

"Don't you ever say her name in front of me!" Beserker said all pissed off. He didnt want to hear his friends name coming out of her filthy mouth. She had no right.

"But your the one who said that name first, and who is this Aurelia person anyway?" Claire said all confused not understanding why is he getting so worked up for.

"I told you not to say her name, it's not any of your damn business, she has nothing to do with you. A low life like you had no right speaking out an honorable yautja's name. So shut up, your annoying me! He shouted feeling irritated with Claire .

"Whatever it's not like I care anyway!" Claire said rolling her eyes.

"How dare you!" He growled at Claire. No way was he going to let a low life human disrespect a fellow Yautja. No he won't allow it, no, he can't allow it! He's going to give her a piece of his mind. He's had enough of her bullshit.

"Listen here you pesky human, you need to stop acting like a selfish pup."

"A pup?" She said confused.

"Yeah, or as you humans put it as baby". He said. Feeling his blood beginning to boil. Not liking a single minute in letting a female human get to him like this.

"On the way back to my hide out, you are to remain quite, you hear?" He said. Showing his authority. Waiting for her response to see if she understood.

"Do i make myself clear!?" He raised his voice so she could know he means business.

She mumbled something under her breath , but not to where he could hear her.

"What was that!?" He yelled.

"I said yes!" She shouted.

"Come here". He said.

Claire looked hesitant for a minute. But did as she was told.

She for close and closer till she was finally in front of him about 3 feet from him. Not wanting to be touched by him again.

Then he closed the gap between them and leaned in to her ear.

"Sweet dreams". He said in a sexy low husky voice.

Before she had time to react on what he ment by sweet dream, her vision went black. As if she had fallen into a deep dark hole.

Another chapter complete.

Hope you guys enjoyed yourself. Have a fabulous day. Gonna work on the next chapter as we speak .


	17. chapter 17 - old friend

After Beserker knocked Claire out cold. He caught her in his big strong muscular arms, and is now carrying her back to his temporary hide out. His thoughts went back to Reza his friend who he also saw him as a brother. What was he to do with the female in his arms? He can't allow her to go free, fuck she knows about his freaking existence. He would consider terminating her and be done with it, but seeing her not a warrior material, she had no weapons on her would be shame to his honor if he killed her. Had she been armed then things would be a whole lot different. But in this case it isn't that. She should consider herself lucky. For now. Maybe Reza might know what to do with her. Beserker thought has he could care less, not like she a human was important to him anyway. He would die of humiliation.

Speaking of Reza, he now wished he'd hurry his ass up and picked him up off this his for saken excuse for a planet. As if the gods answered his prayers his bio mask detected a single coming the single that was trying to reach him. It was a message by a...wait an royal ship. It had his family crest on it, but he knew it wasn't his father's ship, it would be a lot bigger then a normal sized one. Plus who ever was on that ship was sending him a message through his biomask.

He opened up the message and read

Beserker this is Reza, listen carefully. I need you to set your coordinates of your location so I can land and get off this planet immediately. But hurry!

End of message .

With that he close the message from his biomask and sent his coordinates to that same ship that had messaged him, Reza, it was him. Relief filled his chest, knowing he would finally at last be able to get off this damn planet.

However why in the hell would he be in the royal...wait..unless. Ugh never mind about that , pushing those serious thoughts aside and wait till Reza gets here where he's at. A stir in his arms made him snap outta his mind. Of course he had completely forgotten Claire. Dammit what's he to do with her? Never mind that too he was just going to have to wait that our too and see what Reza come up with.

A few minutes later. A sound of a ship was near by, a ship finally came , unclocking it's form.

Reza that guy, what would he do without him. He thought .

Once the ship landed where it needed to be a few feet from were Beserker was. The metal ramps slides down to the ground, then two metal doors open. Revealing his friend aka brother Reza.

Reza's POV

"Beserker, it's so nice to see you. Before you ask any questions I'll answer them later, come on were getting out of here." Reza said. Running down the steps of the ramp to where Beserker was along with...wait a human? The hell?!

Beserker come on let's get a move on before it's to late. He said to Beserker. Now confused as to why was he with a human, and why's he carrying her. His biomask shows it's still alive and breathing. Besides that it's a female human, shockingly.

"This human knows and seen too much, what do I do with her?" Beserker asked worryingly.

"Was she armed"? Reza asked. Knowing the rule of honor. One of them where if a human spotted any of their kind they are to be terminated if and only if they're armed with weapons. If not held captive. Already thinking the worst case sanerrio.

"No. She's just a normal civilian." Berserker answered.

"Then I'm afraid she's not to stay in this world anymore, she's coming with us." Reza said. "Now come on let's go." He growled.

"Got it". Beserker said holding on to the woman in his arms and started climbing up with metal ramps of the space craft.

Double metal doors closed and sealed shut.

Ship left off into space.

Normal POV.

"Okay, start talking Beserker." Reza said as he was setting the coordinates for a different location before they get caught. Setting ready to jump into hype space. Clearly not liking this one bit, but he was worried about his friend.

"What do you want to know?" Beserker said.

"Well about this woman, what are you going to do with her?" Reza asked.

"I'm not sure?" Beserker said. "Look right now I just want to take a long rest, I'd had it rough."

"Hmm, alright, but I'm not done with this conversation after you wake up." Reza said. Understanding that his friend has been through hell and back.

With that he saw Beserker walking off to the hall til he was gone completely.

Once he made sure he was gone into one of the many rooms in the ship he too would like come decent rest, but first he had to make sure the human was in a room too but locked inside so she won't cause them any trouble while they slept. So with that, Reza picked the girl up from the exam table , walked to a different room that had no weapons laid her down on the comfy bed, and walked out, once out of the room, he pushed a few buttons to locked the door. Then walked off to. A room to rest.

Woo I'm on a roll here!


	18. chapter 18 - No f****** way!

Claire POV

I woke up after having a pretty good well night's rest, if you can call it that. However next thing I felt after trying to get up from a really comfortable bed, a throbbing headache was killing me like I been hit with a bat or something. Wait hit, BESERKER that damn douche bag was the one responsible for my head hurting so much. Ugh , I'll get him bac-. Hold on a second. Where in the heck am I? I looked all over my surroundings, noticing I was in a actual room, with dim lights. Another thing is why is it so hard in here or was it just this all in her head. No other wise why would I been having a throbbing headache. Where are those too aliens? Now there's two of them. Did they brought me to this room when I blacked out? I better go check things out. I find it weird that Beserker would not be here with me.

Wait what am I thinking, that's good, does this mean I'm free? I walked to the metal like door and didn't know how to get it open, cause there was no door knob, strange? How do i- oh I think this button here that's next to this door should be able to open it. I slowly reached to press it, but before I could it open to fast that I didn't have time to gather what happen. I turned my attention away from the door button and turned my attention back to a large figure standing to close to me where the door was.

We stood there long and silent just staring at each other wait to see who makes the first move.

Not feeling comfortable being intimidated by Beserker or the other alien that sorta looked like him but she's gonna sum up the courage and break the awkward silence.

"A-are you Beserker?" She asked timidly. Cursed her self mentally for being a little scared. But she wasn't going to show that to him!

"No shit punt human." Beserker said coldly. Yup that's him no doubt about it, still the same asshole!.

"Where am I!?" I asked with anger in my voice, I was in no mood to take his bullshit attitude.

"A yautja space shit, no longer on Earth." He said.

My eyes widen, a chill ran down my spine, feeling cold sweat on my forehead.

"W-what!?" I yelled. Feeling scared now. He can be serious can he?

No...no..no...NO! I screamed , backing away from him as far as I could till my back touched the wall, I slid down hugging myself. How, how could I not be on Earth no more? This got to be some sick joke of his no there's no way, no i can't believe him. Maybe he's just trying to scared me. But I'm not going to give him that pleasure. Fuck no. I could feel tears threatening to come, but I quickly shut my eyes tightly, refusing to show that I'm gonna cry. No . I can't break down like this ...no not again I can't afford to loose it. Especially not in front of this ...this monster!

I was too locked up in my own mind that I didn't even hear the heavy foot steps approaching me.

"Hahaha, look at you, you look so pathetic Claire. As always your race is weak, always has been always will be." He said sounding like an even worse asshole. He's enjoying my misery?

"Why?"

My voices sounded cracking. Tears finally streaming down my cheeks. Damn him why is he making feel like shit.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that , I didn't quite catch that?" He said bemusingly. Without a care in the world. The hell was his problem with me and my race?

"Why, did you bring me along, you could've just felt me behind!?" I screamed at him now feeling pissed off.

"You've seen too much, so I'm now keeping you as a pet, hahaha!." He said blantly. Then turn on his heels and started walking off. Oh no I'm not finished with him yet, if he think this is over he's got another thing coming!

"Wait, where are you going?" I shouted. After I was done screaming at him. Next thing before i even knew it, I felt a hot, sting on the right side of my face, sent flying to the other side of the large room hitting the ground hard. Apparently he had turn so fast and backhanded me on my face and by how strong he slap was it sent me flying.

"Pet, will learn not to raise voice at their master. You by any means disrespect me again, I'll give you the worst bearing of your life understand!?" He snapped at me. He- he laid his hand on me!?

How dare he hit a female!

"Cowards hitting a female is the worst thing on my planet!" I screamed at him. But later regretted that.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" He growled and stomp his way towards me prepared to hit me again. I shut my eyes, waiting for the pain to come but it never came. I looked up I saw the other alien holding him back. Next thing i hear is that they are making strange clicking sounds and low growls. Maybe their talking in their own tounge. What are they saying? Ugh, who cares just I thanl God this another one came when he did and stopped Beserker's abuse towards me.

Reza's POV

(Speaking in yautja language)

"Stop that's enough Berserker!" I used my dominant voice to let him know I was serious.

Why's he doing this, what's gotten into him? I wondered.

"Let go of me Reza, Imma teach this human who's she's messing with!" Berserker yelled. Damn this is the angriest I've seen him since his twin brother has gonna missing and never came back from planet Earth.

"You need to regain your composure, you can't kill her. She's not armed." I said reminding him of one of our codes of honor.

"Fine!". Beserker said coldly then I released my hold on him, and saw him give the female human one final glance before leaving all pissed.

Then my attention was interuppted by a small voice.

"T-thank y-you!" I heard the human says.

I saw she had a red mark on her face. Before I could react, my body moved on its own and started walking towards the female, then crouched down to get level. My claw hand reached to touch her face gently. She flinched a bit.

"Does it hurt?" I asked speaking in English her with a soft caring voice.

"Yes." She said and did something shocking she leaned her face on my hand. More years streaming down her face. Seeing this made my chest ache. What was I doing, what is this I'm feeling. I have to get out of this room .

"I-I have to get going, are you hungry or thirsty?." I asked her. Still feeling confused on what just happened.

"Oh yes!" She said nodding her head quick. I was greatful I was still wearing my biomask, i had a smile on my face just seeing her nodding her head that way.

"Okay, I'll send a tray in." I walked out. But before closing and locking the door. I glanced back at the female.

"Try not to leave this room, trust me." I warned her. Then shit the door behind me, making sure it's locked.

Okay another chapter done! Message me if you have any questions .


	19. chapter 19 - I want out!

Reza POV

What happened to me back there?

My body has acted differently when he was alone with the female human.

When I saw how Beserker was mistreated her horribly , it made my blood boil and chest ache painfully. Stopping him from beating her any further. I couldn't allow it.

No, I can't think or feel like this, especially towards a human! What would the other yautjas think or say? What would Beserker think?

I quickly powered walked to the mess hall as fast I could, to get something for the human to eat. Once there I grabbed a large steel tray, and started pailing it up with a whole much of variety of fruites, and meats along with a large container of water, then walked back to the girls bedroom. I wanted to try and get this over with.

I approached the door where the human was being kept. Hoping she listened to his warning not to leave the room on her own.

I knocked on the metal door twice to alert her I was coming in.

"No anwser"

My senses kicked in and I right away out thinking I rushed inside the room. Only to see she was not in there.

My vision was now red, if I wasn't mad before right now is when I felt very pissed off.

How dare she, HOW DARE SHE DELIBERATELY DISOBEY MY DERECT ORDER!!!!

ROOOAAAR! I ROARED SO LOUD. never in my life had someone ever mad me this angry before. I ranned out of the room, and right away started tracking her ass down.

"So, if this is the way you want to be, then let the games begin. Heh." I set my biomask in motion for me to track her through xrays visions. After this I'll make sure, she understands who she's messing with.

Claire's POV.

I jumped at the sound of a very loud roar that sounded really angry. Right away I knew I was fucked.

My lungs feel like there on fire, i couldn't stop now, I had to force myself to keep on running and not captured again .

Shit where do i go , dammnit I should have thought straight before thinking about doing this stupidity.

I have to find was hiding spot.

Maybe I shouldn't have disobeyed the alien's order. He seemed real nice. He was even nice enough that he was going to bring me some nurishments. My heart felt hurt. Wait why all of a sudden am I feeling like this? I can't be really feeling this strange, I felt like my stomach knotts when he touched my face, and I acted out of my own accord and leaned my face into his warm touch.

My face feels warm. No doubt I was blushing, I haven't felt like this since my first crush, I feel like a high school girl being a love sick puppy.

He's an alien for peek sakes. I can't be all friendly towards him, and let my guard down.

I have to get it together and not loose it.

Having not realizing I sorta slowed down, fuck it I'll just have to hide in one of the many spare rooms they have on this damn ship.

With that thought in her head, Claire wasted no time rushing into a random door, the room was dark, and cold. Ugh who cares so as long as I wasn't found.

Pressed the button next to the door, and the door shut right away.

I leaned over, trying to catch, and slow down my breathing.

Claire was so caught up on herself that she didnt noticed the presence that awaited behind her.

"Well, fuck me, I was just thinking about you. Pet." A voice she knew all too well. Yet she won't denie that it sounded sexy.

A cold chill ran down her spine. Fear being all over her face.

She turned around and there he was. Beserker. He was laying on this large overly huge bed with red sheets, and her eyes went exploring his very bulk, muscular body, and saw all he was wearing was a lion cloth covering his lower male part. Her face very so hot.

"Hehe, like what you see eh?" He mentioned with a sick humor in his voice. But deadly.

"No, as a matter of fact, I've seen better." Claire lied. Hell she hasn't even seen Paul like that since the night she caught him in bed with some other whore.

"I doubt it, I can tell your lieing to me. I despise liars!" He growled now.

"Maybe, I can show you what it's like to be with a male." He said. Mentioning with his finger for her to come forward to him.

"What makes you think, I'll give up my virginity to an ugly bastard like you!!" She yelled, and right away started backing away, and was about to turn to run off again only for two strong claw hands gripping her from around her tiny waist and feeling herself being thrown into the warm soft cushy bed. It felt so nice but not nice where there's a horny alien wanted to have sex.

"No, No, stay away from me please!" She pleaded. Only for her plead to fall in dead ears.

Next thing before she knew it he was already hovering over her tiny form. Making his was down to get neck, he has his biomask off, and started planting hursh, hungry kisses down her neck.

"STOP!!" She screamed. Hoping her screamed would be heard.

"Shhhh, there there, I won't hurt you, much hehehe." He said with a sick humor. Then he started tearing off her clothes, with his sharp claws.

Tears making there way down her soft cheeks.

He locked her salty tears.

"I DON'T WANT THIS, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" She cried hard.

"This is going to be fun". He said then with that he proceeded doing to her what he wanted.

Reza's POV

I checked every where and still couldn't find her. Where the hell could she have gone?

Then a shrieking screaming made him jump.

It's her she's in trouble. Oh no Beserker he must be hurting her.

right away started making his way all the way to the other side of the ship. It was going to take a while to get to Beserkers room, but Reza pushed himself to visit faster and faster. Hearing screams that sounded with agony.

No what's he doing to her? He thought out loud to himself .

"Safe her, I have to safe her!

There that's it for chapter 19th. I'm sorry I left this as a cliff hanger.

Oh before I forget I'm also working on a 2nd story on here and on , fanfiction, also quotev.

My 2nd story is about twilight it's a Sam Uley x Reader). Check it out if your interested.

Stay super sexy guys.


	20. Chapter 20 - Dont!

Normal POV

Reza ran, ran, and ran as fast as his well built legs could carry him. Feeling his anger wanting to take control of him. Not wanting to give into his instinct to kill, he didnt want to end up hurting, nor frightening the female human.

Screams kept echoing more loudly throughout the entire ship, knowing he was grtting close cause he is now in the small hall way that lead to Beserker's bed room.

He didnt want to think what he could be doing to her. Killing her, beating her, or maybe even worse. No no no no! He didnt want to even go there and think worse mightcome to her. He cant and won't allow it!

No on his watch. Evenif it means he has to face his friend like brother. He didnt care , right there he didnt give a damn now. All is main concern was her. The human, his female.

Wait no not his. When in hell did he ever start thinking the female human belong rightfully to him?

What was going on with him? Having a female human for a mate, has never been heard of. Not in long life as a hunter.

He has heard of few humans being selected for hunting games if they were proven to be fierce opponents then, theyd be recognized, and marked with the mark of their clan, which is considered as a greatest honor.

He's only heard of this as a young pup, but never seen it with his own two eyes.

He was getting closer and closer. Finally reaching his destination he wasted no time in busting the door in

What laid before him made him loose his mind bringing out his inner beast.

"GET OFF OF HER!" Reza growled loudly. How dare he, be on top of what he claim as his.

"Hehe, well what do we have here. Reza cant you see we're in the middle of something!?" Beserker snapped back to Reza with a mischievous smirk across his face. Surely not liking one bit that his long time friend, rudely interrupting him of his fun.

"I WONT SAY IT AGAGIN BESERKER, GET AWAY FROM HER!" Reza yelled absolutely stared to get ready for an ineligible fight between his friend and him. Over a female human. The site justmade his skin crawl.

"FIRST OFF SHE'S MINE, I CLAIMED HER AS MY PET, AS SUCH I WILL DO WHATEVER I DO WITH HER!" Beserker screamed. Really not liking that his friend was getting to close to his pet.

If anything he deserves to have her to himself , he's the one who saw her first.

"In that case, i challenge you my old friend. For the female!" He said.

Beserker smirk widen into a huge evil grin. He looked back at the female laid before him. He leaned his head down. "This will only take a moment. Step back." He whispered into her eye. Then stood up and got off the bed and let the sheets around him drop, and reached for his lion cloth that was discarded on the floor.

"Fine, so be it". Beserker said, liking where this was leading to. Its been a while since he last had a sparing match with someone worthy. He knows no one was equal to him in battle. I'd like to witness how much Reza's hand to hand combat has progressed since his absence.

Without another word, both males charged at each other, heads colliding first, they quickly recovered from that and fist against fist was set. Reza missed a couple of direct hits from Beserker. He was fast but not where his head was put into a powerful headlock grip. He couldn't get himself free, Beserker not easying up one bit, started squeezing the life out of Reza.

Claire's POV

Reza..that's her saviours name.

Hearing his words on how much he was willingly defending me.

This can't be happening. No no no no.

Beserker got him into a grip he cant seem to get out of.

Is he? No please lord no Reza cant be loosing to this son of a bitch.

I've got to help him! That much I owed him for being here for me.

Before she could think what she was about to do, her body moved without her realizing it, and snucked up behind her capturer and did what she loved the most.

A swift powerful yet painful kick to his groin.

This casuing Beserker to scream in pain and let go of Reza.

She quickly went to grab a handful of the bed sheets and covered herself. Not wanting to let them see although one already has.

"Heh, wasn't expecting that motherfucker!" She said.

Beserker turned towards her facing her.

"YOU, DARE KICK ME THERE AGAIN, AND SHAME ME!?" He said with anger in his voice.

She began to regret her decision on doing that stunt. Now fearing for her life.

"I'll make you pay dearly, NO ONE SHAMES MY HONOR!" Beserker roared before wanting to charge at her. But luckily Reza recovered his breathing and lunged at Beserker before he had the chance to even lay another finger on his prize. He ment business whenge said to himself that he wouldnt allow harm to come to the female. Who he still has no clue whats her name. If he makes it out of this one, he'll be sure to ask her.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO FUCKING TOUCH GER ANYMORE, BESIDES YOU GOT BIGGER THINGS TO WORRY ABOUT!" Reza reminded him.

"Heh, if i didnt know any better Reza I'd say you fell for this piece of soft meat!" Beserker said with bitter musment.

"No stop please, stop fighting!" Claire yelled no standing in front of both males who were still having a hold of each other till their attention was now on a gorgeous female human standing there with just the rex silk sheets covering her body.

"Please, no theres no reason to fight stop!" Claire said once again praying her plea was heard.

Both Beserker and Reza didnt realized how long they both were staring at the beauty before them.

Beserker POV

I don't know what time or where, but now getting a better loom at Claire, Beserker felt incredibly dumb for bot relazing just how beautiful she was. Her creamy sink, those eyes, - wait what the? No i cant really be falling for this soft meat now can i?

No, no not in hells word no!

Then without thinking

"Both of you, i want both of you to leave!" He said while pointing at the busted in door which hell have to fix later. It irritated him.

"B-but Beser- not being able to finshes her sentece . Beserker cut her off.

"GET THE HELL OUT NOW!" He roared. Now getting in Claire's face.

The girl in front of him began to shake uncontrollably, seeing tears in her eyes.

"Come, lets get out of here." Reza annouced stepping in, picked up the female bridal style, and hurried out of the room and as far as he could away from Beserker.

Once Reza and Claire were gone. He now had the time to slowly collect himself taking skow steady breaths. Wanting to let steam off, he decided a warm shower will do him good.

He went to his personal bathroom, stripped himself of his lion cloth, turned on the hot water, then stepped in letting the hot water hit his body. Causing him to relax.

Why on hell did he started finding her attractive? When, he didnt think like this before, not with her nor with any other female of his kind expect one, and that was Aurelia.

Back when everything was good. When he wasn't framed, then marked as a damn bad blood. He regretted not taking his sires and mother's advice of not choosing a female, to have as a mate, then marry, and have pups with. He should have made his choice then.

If the gods allowed him he would change back time and he would have picked Aurelia as the one for his life time mate.

Sure he had many females who wanted to throw themselves at him, but he refused every single one of them, he knew that they only wanted him was because of his status a blood royal and they would be benefit that way which disgusted him. Aurelia had a pull on him the others didnt. He knew she was the one ment for him, but he was to proud to admit his feelings for her out loud. Damn it all did he regret it.

What must Aurelia think of him by now?

La la la

Blah blah blah.

There you all have it chapter 20.

Chapter 21 will be typed and posted tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21 - Feelings Denied

Authors note.

I said i would update today. Thanks for your patience, now here's your treat .

Enjoy!

Normal POV

After Beserker was done with his shower. He laid back down on his comfortable soft bed, only without the red silk bed sheet. He'd completely forgotten Claire tooked it, having it wrapped up around her covering her curves.

His thoughts went back to Claire on his bed.

He doesn't know what in the worlds hell made him do what he did? It's like his body had a mind of its own without obeying his command to stop what he was doing!

He growled in frustration. Not liking what was playing in his mind between Claire and him.

What pissed him off the most is when Reza busted in his door, and dared interrupt whatever he was doing, or at least what he was going to do to the female beneath him.

Another thing that really caught his attention was why did Reza go out of his way to find and protect the female human, he had no right, if any one should have a say in so what happens to Claire it's him, no Reza has no right over whats his what's so ever.

Aruugh! He slammed his fist down on his bed.

"What's gotten into me!?" He yelled. Feeling his anger rising yet again. Never in his life has he ever wanted to fight over a female, even from a different species! This was just all getting to weird for him. All these emotions were hitting him all at once. The feelings Beserker was experiencing were

Possessiveness, Jealousy, you name it. Whatever a male feels when another male wants what's yours.

Then his thoughts went back to Aurelia. His Aurelia.

He missed her so much, that he urged to go and find her, then run, and hide someone together. Wanting to take her as life time mate, and have pups with.

But if he did that he'd risked getting not only him but Reza , and Claire captured too. Claire if his father found a human, and female would be bad. He'll might sell her off to a merchant who might use her for other things , terrible things he didnt want to get even think of.

Inside his mind was a battle with himself.

One wanted to protect Claire, and the other half was go get Aurelia and hide away .

"No, no, no , no! He shouted. Putting his hands to his head, being frustrated. Still not wanting to believe there someone else either than Aurelia who was also important for him to have.

Having enough of this nonsense running through his head, he decided to take a walk to the work out room, there he should mange to get his head cleared.

With that in mind, he quickly got up and started walking to the gym.


End file.
